<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, We're Thigh High by biscuitysguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988500">Baby, We're Thigh High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise'>biscuitysguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(lmao guess the pandemic .), (oh my god they were roommates), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dani's HQ Kinkmas 2020: day 7 - stockings, First Time, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Talk about a runaway fic, Top Kageyama Tobio, and they were ROOMMATES, lube AND condoms how about that one huh, the inherent eroticism of a well-placed thigh garter, they don't really know what they're doing going into it but they figure it out, they're in a pandemic bc online classes are really useful if ur tryna bug a roommate/suitemate, thigh garters and stockings, uhh let's see, uhmmmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They really were just supposed to be cute. </p>
<p>His roommate was never supposed to find them anything more than cute, let alone the fact that he was never supposed to find out about them at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, We're Thigh High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god this one ran far, FAR away from me, but as i was still holding the leash i was tugged along ;;;; </p>
<p>pls enjoy nearly 5k kagehina mostly smut lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were supposed to just be cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were supposed to be just a cute fun little thing for him to wear once, on a dare, and then he would never have to look at them again. But well… one thing led to another, and now here Shouyou is, with stockings clinging all the way up his toned calves, the tops of them digging into his thighs somewhat uncomfortably. The garter strap also digs into his thigh, though he’s not too upset by that one, as it hugs and further defines the muscle of his thighs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s the added benefit of having a little heart shaped indent in his thigh when he takes them off. He’s sure they were supposed to do that to a little bit of a lesser extent, but oh well. It’s not like he doesn’t like them. There’s something almost comforting about them, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They really were just supposed to be cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His roommate was never supposed to find them anything more than cute, let alone the fact that he was never supposed to find out about them at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, well. You can imagine Shouyou’s horror when Kageyama walks into Shouyou’s room without knocking, and Shouyou’s wearing nothing but boxer briefs and his new white stockings, complete with the heart buckle thigh garters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen my… my, um,” Kageyama stammers, still trying to talk even as his eyes visibly widen in shock. “My, the, uh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thigh— no, my um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is it called, the—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I’ll remember it, just give me a moment, you know, the thing that goes around your thi- your </span>
  <em>
    <span>waist, </span>
  </em>
  <span>through the loops—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kageyama.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller of the two sucks in an inhale and finally  stops speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou clears his throat, trying to breach the awkward silence that fell over them. “So… knocking is helpful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me when I say I’ve learned my lesson,” Kageyama replies. His eyes are trained on the floor, his cheeks bright red. “Dumbass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline, though he’s more amused and embarrassed than anything else. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou chuckles lowly. “You’re looking for your belt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one,” Kageyama mutters, watching the wall with great interest. “Have you seen it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou shakes his head, and he sighs and turns around. “So this was all for nothing, then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it was,” Shouyou nods, wanting nothing more than for Kageyama to walk out of the room and shut the door behind himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods again, and pauses with his hand on the doorknob. “You, um.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama visibly sighs. “Right.” He’s so close to exiting the room, Shouyou could step forward and push him out, locking his door every time he’s in his room from now on. He’s learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>lesson, too. “You, I, you uh…” Kageyama stammers, his words floating over his shoulder to reach the man in question. He clears his throat before continuing, “You look good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Kageyama is gone just as abruptly as he had appeared, nothing but the sound of the door slamming shut echoing around Shouyou’s brain to prove that he had been there at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>◔</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou lays awake in bed that night, tossing and turning. The slammed door is replaced by Kageyama’s words; he cannot stop thinking about their earlier interaction. Shouyou’s maybe had a bit of a crush on him for a couple of months - well, since they moved in together, really - but he had never once thought it could ever be requited…. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe… well, if Kageyama said that he looked cute, and Kageyama isn’t one to mince his words - like, ever - then maybe… maybe Shouyou could….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes the decision then and there to wear a different pair of stockings with the thigh garter again the next day. They both are doing their university classes from their shared apartment, and Kageyama doesn’t have work until late in the evening. There’s no way they won’t see each other, and now that Kageyama’s already seen him in the stockings and garter once there’s no sense in being embarrassed about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, sleep finally clouding his tired brain. Tomorrow, he’ll wear them again. Maybe Kageyama’s reaction was just a fluke, maybe it wasn’t. He’ll find out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>◑</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another day, another pair of stockings. These ones are pastel blue, with a little bow on each knee. He pairs it with high waisted light blue jean shorts and an oversized pink and blue striped sweater. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he does. This outfit is one of his favourites for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts with his plan just before Kageyama’s first class, quietly knocking on his door and asking if he wants coffee. He has a soft smile on his face and his eyebrows lifted slightly, making his eyes look larger. He had also spent a couple of seconds before opening the door biting at his lips in hopes that he could get them to be big and red and shiny. From the way Kageyama’s eyes track the movement of his mouth and then stare unblinkingly at his eyes, both parts of his plan have worked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Kageyama says smartly, his mouse hovering over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>join call</span>
  </em>
  <span> button. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou giggles, and he shivers a little as he sees Kageyama blush. “You can say no, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No-- I mean yeah,” he stammers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou allows his grin to push his eyes into crescents. “Which is it?” he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would like some coffee. No, I don’t feel the need to say no.” Kageyama turns back to his class, joining and pulling his notebook closer to himself. “Thank you,” he mutters as Shouyou turns to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>new. Kageyama hardly ever says thank you, especially not for something as trivial as a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou makes it just the way his roommate likes it - black, two sugars - and makes a cup for himself as well - in the superior fashion, with cream </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>sugar until it’s hardly even tan anymore - and walks back into Kageyama’s room to deliver the cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It goes as well as he could have hoped. He watches as Kageyama’s ears burn red, his cheeks soon following and then the back of his neck. “Here’s your coffee,” he whispers, and smiles as his roommate bites down on his lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To an extent it seems a little bit like torture, though he’s not too upset about it. After all of these months of Kageyama walking around shirtless after a shower, rivulets of water still dripping from his hair; after all of these months of this man making breakfast with only a pair of boxer-briefs on; after all of these months of him coming home from the gym all sweaty and looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou thinks that Kageyama can suffer a little bit as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has a class of his own, but he’s distracted the entire time. He takes his notes, but he doesn’t process any of the information. His brain is still fixed on the way Kageyama stared at him, at his thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if only he knew what he does to Shouyou. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both have a break around midday, and Shouyou offers to go out and grab them lunch from a fast food place, making a show of running his thumb under his thigh garters to slide them just a bit further up his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama agrees but says that he doesn’t know what he wants, so they’ll have to go together. His eyes are on Shouyou’s thighs the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, things couldn’t have gone better. Kageyama stammered his way through his order, doing his best to look at the menu, or really anywhere except Shouyou. He holds the food on his lap and stares out the windshield on their way back to their apartment, his back rigid. He shakes his head when Shouyou offers to turn on music, which doesn’t really make sense to him but he’s pretty much got Kageyama exactly where he wants him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s even more evident when Kageyama comes back from work. He looks tired, and it’s nearly midnight so it makes sense, but he collapses on the couch close enough for Shouyou to run his fingers through his hair. So, he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama leans into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou’s heart pounds in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cute today,” the taller muses in his sleep-addled state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Shouyou replies. He would wager that Kageyama isn’t entirely aware of what he’s saying, but he’s got a book in his lap and his crush sitting next to him, so he’s not complaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama hums, leaning back into Shouyou’s hand. “The, um. The garter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou sucks in a breath, his fingers pausing momentarily in Kageyama’s silky black locks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks really good on you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes again, burying his fingers against Kageyama’s scalp, a smile creeping along his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been absolutely worth it to do this, and there’s no reason not to do it again tomorrow, or the day after. Probably the day after that, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>◕</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues it until they reach the Saturday of the week after Kageyama accidentally barged in on him. Yesterday had been particularly brutal, with Shouyou wearing the sheer pink stockings that he had gotten in a spur-of-the-moment purchase. He had been super handsy, too, just to see what Kageyama would do with all of the extra attention. He seemed to like the fingers in his hair, the hand on his bicep, the lingering contact when passing something like a pencil or a textbook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was nothing. Kageyama didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Shouyou would have wanted. He kept his hands very politely to himself, and did his very best not to stare at Shouyou’s thighs, even though that was the whole point of the thigh garters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, now it’s Saturday. Shouyou is rather put out by the fact that he can’t seem to get Kageyama to crack and say anything more than “it looks good” or “you look cute”, even though those comments are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> still appreciated and Shouyou cherishes them at all times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dons a pair of sweatpants that ride low on his hips and a hoodie that fits closer to his frame than anything that he has worn for the past two weeks. It’s a simple black outfit, comfortable and functional. He steps out of his room to get the coffee pot going, checking his phone for new notifications while waiting for the coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so engrossed in his phone that he doesn’t notice his roommate coming up next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the thigh strap?” Kageyama asks, and Shouyou jumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> does Kageyama not wear shirts in the mornings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to play it off, simply shrugging and scrolling through his phone again. “It wasn’t working for me, I think I need a break from it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t it working?” the taller asks then, and Shouyou can hear the genuine confusion in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles lowly. “It didn’t have the intended effect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was an intended effect? Behind wearing a garter strap?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes,” Shouyou laughs outright, looking up to his roommate. “Yeah, there was. But it didn’t seem to be going quite the way I wanted it to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you trying to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs again. “I was kind of hoping that a nice guy might take interest in me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama comes to a full stop, and Shouyou thinks for a moment that he’s put two and two together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted… a boy...friend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou tries to seem nonchalant, but he can’t look up from his phone without feeling jittery to the point he’s concerned he’ll drop it. “Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence, and he thinks that maybe he’s read the entire situation wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And not a single guy took interest in you?” Kageyama says when he finally speaks again. He sounds appalled, offended on Shouyou’s behalf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could put two and two together and somehow get five. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, not a single one. Although, there weren’t too many guys I was around, with it being a pandemic and all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Kageyama mutters. He pats a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder - something else that he’s been doing more of lately, which is kind of fucking with Shouyou because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to do that - and then squeezes it gently. “Someday,” he declares, almost like he’s trying to convince himself as well, “there will come a guy who’s the right one for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Shouyou replies, scrolling without even looking at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you find him soon,” the taller muses, grabbing at the still-running coffee pot and filling a cup even though Shouyou was there first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to say something, but then his roommate walks to their fridge and pulls out the cream, drowning the coffee in it until it’s hardly even tan, dumping three spoonfuls of sugar in after. Kageyama stirs the coffee and then leaves it by Shouyou’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll all work out,” he says, and then leaves the kitchen, leaving Shouyou staring at a warm mug of caffeinated creamer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>◉</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Shouyou decides to confront his roommate about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s donned his garter again - with black stockings this time - to boost his confidence, though he’s pulled his sweats up over them again. It’s not like he’ll end up doing anything with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Kageyama?” he asks, knocking on the door. His heart thumps wildly in his chest when his roommate glances up at him. “Can we talk for a second?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama pushes back from his desk to face Shouyou, gesturing towards his bed for him to sit on. “Yeah, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou clears his throat, his fingers fiddling with the strap around his thigh. “I, uh. This morning, in the kitchen. You were….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes widen, and there’s a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks. “Oh, with the coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a brief moment of silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… did you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was- it was made perfectly. Actually. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods, and then the silence turns awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Shouyou sighs, drawing Kageyama’s attention to him. “I feel like we’re running in circles. Someone needs to be the bigger person here and confess, unless you would rather run around chasing each other’s tails until we move out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama blinks a couple of times. “I like you,” he blurts, while Shouyou starts to say something else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama, I really like… wait, you what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His roommate takes a deep inhale and lets it out shakily. “I really, really like you. I have for a while. I couldn’t say it, though, because I never thought you would be… into that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, guys?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods, and Shouyou snorts. “I would have thought that I seemed gay enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t until the garter that I think I figured it out. That is, I definitely figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> out. You look…” he gulps. “You look really good in the garters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Shouyou’s turn to blush, apparently; he can feel the warmth of it spread across his cheeks. “You really think so?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it makes your thighs look like they were sculpted from clay or something, I swear.” He pauses, seems to think something over, then says, “Full homo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou chokes at that. “Seriously?” He can’t believe his luck. God, what would Kageyama do if he knew Shouyou was wearing stockings with the garters right now? No better way to find out than to just tell him. “I, um.” A strange wave of embarrassment washes over him, and he shivers as his says his next words. “I’m wearing them right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stops the little fidgeting he had been doing for a second, until it comes back in full force. “You are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou nods, and his fingers once more trace along the strap under his sweats. “It gives me confidence, and I felt like I needed it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama mutters. His hands curl into fists on his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks like he wants to touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, because Shouyou </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> would like him to touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do… d’you wanna see?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama bites at his lips and nods firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect, just like Shouyou was hoping he would. He stands and shimmies out of his sweats, and he can feel the muscles in his thighs shifting as he moves, accentuated by the garters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama audibly swallows as he takes in Shouyou’s appearance. His nails are biting into his palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to touch, Kageyama?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urgency of the word sends Shouyou into a fit of giggles, even as he walks forward so he’s within reaching distance of Kageyama’s nimble fingers. “Don’t ruin my stockings, and we’ll be all set,” he says at the first ghost of contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes are trained on Shouyou’s thighs, and his forehead pushes against his stomach. Shouyou threads his fingers into his roommate’s hair and gently tugs at the black strands. In turn, Kageyama’s fingertips dig into his thighs, and he gasps on an inhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Kageyama mutters, watching his blunt nails leave puffy red tracks from where they scrape along the otherwise smooth skin. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft,</span>
  </em>
  <span> too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take good care of my skin,” Shouyou chuckles, Kageyama’s low tone sending a shudder racing down his spine, passing a thrill of pleasure as it zings up to his shoulder blades. “God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, this is an issue. All of the increased attention in such a sensitive spot, combined with his roommate’s avid interest in him as a person, has him filling out in his boxer briefs. God, Kageyama’s going to notice any second now, what with his breath hitting the area and all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, here it comes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kageyama murmurs. “I’m hard too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um,” Shouyou starts. He’s about to stammer out an apology, but then Kageyama looks up at him and his eyes are so full of lust and anticipation at the novelty of it all, and he takes it back. There’s a first time for everything. “I’m willing to… do something about it, if you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have lube?” Kageyama asks, and Shouyou blinks rapidly. Yeah, he was hoping to get to that point, but he was going to maybe give it a while longer, allow them both to realise the gravity of the situation, maybe get their act together before messing around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou nods, and then places his hand over Kageyama’s mouth as he’s about to speak again. “I don’t think I want to just do little flings, though,” he says, searching for any hint of remorse or lack of wanting in his eyes. “If we continue with this, that means that you want to continue being with me, and we work something out. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods. “That’s perfect, actually,” he replies, “because it just so happens that I am very interested in dating you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, they’ve skipped a couple of steps in getting to this point, but at least they’re on the same page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Shouyou muses, and then pulls away to head to his room to grab the lube tucked between his mattress and the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. So this is happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to bottom, or me?” are the first words out of Kageyama’s mouth when Shouyou walks back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It catches him completely by surprise, but he says, “Me,” before he can even really register it. It’s fine; it’s not incorrect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to prep yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Kageyama, give a guy some time to get his hoodie off!” Shouyou giggles. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his roommate pulling a condom out of the bedside drawer. “You wanna do this on your bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods and pulls the sheets off so they’re hanging off the other end of the bed. “I’ll change the sheets right after, too. And then you’re more than welcome to sleep here for cuddles if you’re into that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so he knows what aftercare is, then. “Have you ever done this before?” Shouyou inquires, trying his best to get comfortable on his crush’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never. But I, uh… I watch some. Some videos.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, his blush is back. He’s so precious when he gets flushed like that, eyes skittering from side to side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Shouyou asks. “You like gay porn?” He presses his shoulder blades into the mattress as he pours some lube onto his fingers, warming it a little in his hand before bringing it to his balls. He likes to be messy when he can afford to be, and currently there is nothing stopping him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve watched it, yeah. Straight p-porn doesn’t do anything for me. It always looks so aggressive, never soft, like I feel like things should be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou’s heart would probably be melting a little bit if he wasn’t thumbing at his perineum. As it is, it’s all he can do to gasp out a follow-up question. “What kind of porn do you like to watch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh,” Kageyama stutters, “I like soft stuff. I’m not too big on alpha male stuff, it always looks… painful, for the bottom. I think there’s a time and place for that, sure, but it doesn’t have to be every time you have… sex.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he seems almost hesitant to say the last word makes Shouyou smile. “So you’re a kind top, then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but I think so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou hums, slipping a finger inside of himself while Kageyama watches. “What do you want to do to me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause, and then Kageyama finally walks over to where Shouyou lays on his bed. “Well, I’d really like to fuck you,” he murmurs, and Shouyou laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good, I can work with that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smiles, and then brings his fingers up to lightly trace along Shouyou’s collarbone. “I’d like to mark up your pretty skin. I want to make you remember this night, I want to make you mine. Even if it doesn’t work out, tonight you’re mine, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou nods, slipping a second finger into his hole with a low grunt. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna mark up your thighs, especially. You’ve been torturing me with them for long enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that’s true. Shouyou has been going a while wearing nothing besides short clothing on his lower half to showcase his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll let me, right?” Kageyama asks, now tracing the fingers of his other hand along the thick muscle, flexed underneath Shouyou’s warm tan skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou replies, and Kageyama immediately moves down on the bed to lay between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Shouyou pushes a third finger into himself, both parties holding back a moan at the absolutely lewd noise the lube makes, squelching at the intrusion. It’s all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou has time to think before there’s hot breath right above the leather of his garter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Kageyama seems to be a soft top, at least at first. He presses soft kisses to the inside of Shouyou’s thigh, doing nothing but teasing for the first while. He eventually nips at it, gently scraping his teeth along Shouyou’s skin, making him pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou breathes. “Keep going--!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time loses meaning and everything becomes hazy as Shouyou is overwhelmed by pleasure. At some point Kageyama’s fingers end up next to his, stretching him further than he had ever stretched himself open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama gently pulls Shouyou’s fingers out of his ass and replaces them with his own. The difference is extremely noticeable; where Shouyou’s fingers are shorter, Kageyama’s are incredibly long, and where Shouyou’s are thicker, Kageyama’s are thin but exceptionally strong. He scissors Shouyou open even further, making him gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Kageyama asks, rolling the condom on himself at Shouyou’s nod. He moves forward and grabs at Shouyou’s hips to hold him steady before pushing in in one smooth, easy stroke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bottoms out easily enough, and Shouyou tilts his head back to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doing okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou nods and pushes weakly at Kageyama’s shoulder. “Move, please,” he whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama does as asked, no questions asked. He pulls back until he’s almost entirely out before steadily pushing back in. The sensation is so much, the slide so clean, that Shouyou can’t even say anything about it. It just feels so… perfect. One of his hands slides into his hair to grasp weakly at the strands, the other still resting on Kageyama’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me,” Kageyama mutters. His hands track up Shouyou’s torso, mapping out the expanse of his defined abdominals and toned pecs. He flicks at Shouyou’s nipples for a moment, and Shouyou gasps at the new form of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fuck like that for a while, with Kageyama perpetually finding new ways to make Shouyou feel exceptionally good. After god knows how long, he pats at Shouyou’s thigh. “Up,” he says, “I have an idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou sits up, bewildered. He can feel his hole clenching around nothing, lube sliding out of it in a sticky strand that he would hate were he anywhere but here. As he watches, Kageyama moves to take his spot, laying down on the bed with his legs spread open. He looks at Shouyou expectantly, and it takes him a moment before he realises what Kageyama wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straddling his waist takes some effort, but sinking down onto his thick cock takes none at all. He paws at the lube bottle to add a little more, making the slide smoother and even more perfect. He lifts himself up and lets gravity pull him back down, his thighs flexing around the garters still strapped in place, very effectively keeping his stockings in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhhhh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah, that makes even more sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama wanted to do this to see Shouyou’s thighs in action. Though, then again, he would be surprised if that was the only reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Utilising natural laws, he finds himself in a rhythm where he’s bouncing on Kageyama’s cock. It’s not terribly fast, but he reaches so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this, and it feels so fantastically good that it has Shouyou losing his rhythm before long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thighs quake with the effort to keep bouncing, but he can feel Kageyama’s hips starting to come up to meet his halfway. He starts making more noise, too, low grunts and gasps and groaning that have Shouyou moaning low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He realises that his orgasm is fast approaching when Kageyama grasps at his hips to physically pick him up and slam him back down onto his cock, at a force greater than that of gravity. It happens again, and again, and again, and then Kageyama hits that spot inside of him that Shouyou can never quite reach with his own fingers. He barely holds back a scream, losing himself to pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna come,” Kageyama grunts in his ear, and it’s all Shouyou can do to nod. “God, you’re so good to me, aren’t you? So good, taking it so well. You look so beautiful, Hinata.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The praise is what sends him over, spilling across his stomach as his hole clenches around Kageyama’s cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he practically screams before burying his face in his roommate’s neck and biting down at the skin in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Kageyama thrusts forward a couple more times, his hips delivering hard slaps against Shouyou’s ass. He’s bouncing him up and down, essentially using him as a fleshlight, and it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Shouyou’s pretty sure that his cock gave one last pathetic spurt of cum before Kageyama could even spill into the condom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he realises, there’s a wet washcloth up against his stomach, cleaning away the cum before dipping down to wipe the excess lube from his wet and wonderfully messy hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou stretches and does his best to get his bearings. He grabs at a black hoodie and slides it on, looking around for Kageyama and not finding him. The water isn’t running, so he’s probably not there-- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there he is. Carrying a tub of ice cream and two spoons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dessert?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama really is a soft top. He’s also a soft boyfriend, Shouyou discovers, once they’ve talked through that. He seems to enjoy cuddles, both offering and receiving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay together in Kageyama’s bed that night, the sheets freshly changed while the soiled ones tumble around in the spin cycle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my sweatshirt,” Kageyama hums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou can’t even find it in himself to have a reaction about the statement. “Do you want it back?” he asks, his speech slurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kageyama replies, his hand tracing up and down Shouyou’s side. “It looks better on you, anyways.” He reaches down to smooth his thumb over the garter, pressing into the little heart-shaped buckle. “Not as good as these, though I don’t think anything will ever top these.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it look just good, or…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Kageyama murmurs. They’re both giving into sleep now, their breathing evening out. “These are hot as hell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was never supposed to find out about them, no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe it’s okay that he did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, consider dropping a kudos or a comment! (Both of these things also increase the likelihood of me not dropping the challenge ngl)</p>
<p>I'm headed into finals this next week and a half, so as loathe as I am to say it, fics don't come before homework. My uploading schedule is going to be a little wonky, but I'll make it work. I /will/ publish all 31 planned days, that can be either a threat or a promise. Whatever you're feeling. </p>
<p>You can subscribe to my profile if you want notifications delivered to your inbox when I upload smutty fics! It always surprises me when people subscribe but like. it's a good surprise &lt;3333</p>
<p>I have a nsfw twitter if you're interested (@biscuitysguise), and a sfw that i'm more active on (@biscuityskies).</p>
<p>Thanks again! I hope to be back soon with a new fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>